Just Friends?
by Romance and Lullabies
Summary: Ron has liked Hermione since the end of Second year. Hermione has liked Ron since the end of Fourth year. It's now Sixth year, and now something is happening. Are they just friends?[Ch.19 up!]I changed the rating from PG-13 to R, just to be safe.
1. Ron

**A/N: I do not own Ron Weasley (Sadly) or Hermione Granger. They belong to the wonderful brain of J.K. Rowling. If I did own them, well, I'd have a lot more fun with them. However, the story is mine and if it is somewhat similar to yours, that is simply coincidental. The story takes place Sixth Year. I'll try to stay in character as much as I can, if you see anything out of character, please tell me and I'll try to change it! Anywho, Please R&R!**

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter One- Ron**  
  
"You like Hermione?" the twins asked in unison.  
  
"No. No I don't." Ron lied. He knew very well he didn't just like Hermione, he loved her. He had ever since the end of second year. He didn't know how long he could lie. He felt as if his secret was beginning to slip.  
  
"Oh yes you do. It's written on all over your face!" Fred teased. Fred and George, they found out everything. How they found out, Ron didn't know. He felt certain that his face was now as red as his hair. Why did he have to lie? Why was him liking Hermione such a big deal?  
  
"Oh, come on little brother. We see how you look at her." It was George's turn.  
  
"How do I look at her?" Ron was beginning to fidget, he did not like how the conversation was going.  
  
"All googly-eyed." Fred was enjoying seeing his little brother squirm.  
  
"I do not! I don't look at Hermione like I want to kiss her!" Ron quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he had just let slip. Why had he said it?  
  
"I KNEW IT!" George screamed. Ron ran out of the room, mad at himself for letting that slip. He ran to his room. To get his mind off of what had happened, he decided to write Harry a letter.  
  
_Harry-  
  
Hey mate! How are you? I'm okay. Have you done any of the homework they assigned yet? I haven't started, I think I'll wait until Hermione gets here so she can help me. Fred and George are their normal selves; they still haven't gotten their shop up and running yet. They're having some time trying to hide all of their stuff from Mum. They're waiting until it's running and they get a good profit to say anything. I think they let Dad in on it, I'm not sure. I know Mum'll blow a gasket when she finds out. It'll be worse than that time she sent me a Howler. Just writing to see how you were doing. Keep safe. Hope the Muggles are treating you okay. _

_-Ron  
  
_Ron rolled up the letter and attached it to Pig's leg, "Take this to Harry, and don't come back until he writes." Pig gave a hoot of understanding and flew out the window. Ron watched him until he was a tiny black dot in the sky. He wished he could tell Hermione how he felt about her, but he was afraid she would be disgusted. Why would Hermione like him, anyway? He was sure she liked Viktor Krum. Why was he thinking about Hermione? He was sure she was not thinking about him. Little did he know, she was.


	2. Hermione

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters this chapter. I'd sell my soul to J.K. Rowling for ownership of Ronald Weasley. Until I meet her, I'm stuck with nothing. Thanks to Fanius, who helped me rewrite this chapter so it sounds a little better. [Gives you a Butterbeer.]**

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Two- Hermione  
**  
_I miss Ron..._ Hermione thought. _Whoa... I miss Ron?_ Hermione was saying this a lot these days. Ever since the End of Term, she couldn't get her mind off Ron. She was sure she didn't love him, she couldn't. He was her best friend. Girls just didn't fall in love with their best friend. It just didn't happen.  
  
She had already done all of her homework. She even did a little extra for Professor Flitwick, two whole rolls of parchment more than he had asked. _What to do now?_ She thought. She wrote to Ginny.  
  
_Ginny- _

_How are you? I hope you've started on your homework! I've finished all of mine, even did a little extra. Are you still dating Colin? I have a question. I know it's weird of me to ask you, since everyone thinks I'm a know-it-all. How do you tell someone you like them? I like someone, but I'm not sure how to tell him... Well, just wanted to write you. See you when I make it to the Burrow! _

_Love, _

_Hermione  
  
_She tied her letter to Ginny to her owl, Fin's leg and let him fly out the window. She looked at the picture she had framed, the tiny wizard picture of Harry, Ron and herself sitting on her nightstand. They were waving fiercely at her, and laughing. She remembered the day that was taken. She was nervous about being so close to Ron. Looking back on it now, she did not understand why she was so nervous. He was only her friend. Nothing more, at least, she thought so. It took two days for Fin to deliver Ginny her letter.  
  
_Hermione- _

_I'm fine! I'm glad to hear from you! Yes, I'm still with Colin. I can't wait to see him at Start of Term! Oh? You like someone? Who? Do I know them? Why don't you send them an owl? Just be honest, and tell him. What can you lose? I'll see you! _

_-Ginny  
_  
_Be honest. That's all you have to do. Be honest._ She thought to herself. _I'll just be honest. Maybe he likes me too._ She sat down at her desk, and began to write.  
  
_Ron- _

_How are you? I really do hope you're doing well. I'm fine. I've finished all my homework. I even did a little extra. And I know what you're thinking. I'll help you when I come to The Burrow. I have something I want to say. Ron, I really like you. Well, of course I do, you're my best friend. What I mean is, I like you as more than a friend. I'm sure you are purely disgusted, but I thought I would be honest with you. Well, write back. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_  
  
She looked at the letter, thinking if she should really send it. _No... I'm not sending it! That's just too embarrassing._ She was already packed to leave for the Burrow. She slipped the letter to Ron into her bag. She was leaving for the Burrow in the morning. It took only seconds, but she was finally at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was the first to greet her.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, dear! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Dear, let me take your things. I'll put them in Ginny's room."  
  
Hermione worked her way into the Weasley kitchen. The only one at the table was Ron. When she saw him, she felt tension raise. She took a few deep breaths, and sat down.  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"When did you get here?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"A few minutes ago." She looked at him, wishing she could tell him her secret.  
  
"That's great. I've missed you," his blushed. Hermione couldn't believe her ears, but, then again, he was her friend. It was the first time he had said that and blushed.  
  
"I've missed you too." There was an awkward silence. Hermione shifted in her seat.


	3. Ginny

**Disclaimer: I still got nothin'. J.K. still owns all. Especially Ron Weasley. Cus if I owned Ron, he wouldn't be in this story. :D **

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Three– Ginny**  
  
Ginny looked at the letter from Hermione; she was surprised. Hermione liked someone! To Ginny, that was exciting, Hermione had never liked anyone, at least, not that she told Ginny. _Who is it?_ She wondered. It **HAD** to be Harry. Who else could it be? Hermione and Harry were together all the time. It was the only thing that made sense. Ginny was so excited. She had to tell someone.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Hermione likes someone!" Ron's ears turned a bright pink.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She told me. It's Harry." Ron gulped. He stomach dropped a thousand feet.  
  
"Har- Harry?"  
  
"Yes! Isn't that cute?"  
  
"I suppose so." Ron walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
_What's his problem?_ She thought. She heard her mother's voice coming from downstairs.  
  
"Oh, Hermione dear! How are you?" Ginny decided not to tell Hermione she knew who it was. She wanted to wait until she told her. Ginny was a bundle of excitement. She walked downstairs, and to the kitchen.  
  
"HERMIONE! How are you?" She said excitedly.  
  
"I'm okay. Glad to get back to school." They did leave in two days after all.  
  
Ginny was antsy to tell Hermione she knew who it was. She wanted to surprise Hermione; she wanted to fix her up with Harry. She needed help for this. She needed Ron. She was sure Ron would be up for making his two best friends happy. She was sure he'd want to help.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you help me with something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know how Hermione likes Harry?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron was annoyed.  
  
"I want to surprise her."  
  
"Surprise her how?"  
  
"Fixing her up with Harry."  
  
"**_WHAT?_**" Ginny could tell he was angry.  
  
"Since she likes him and all."  
  
"I'm not helping you with that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LIKE HERMIONE!" Ginny's jaw dropped. She didn't believe it. Ron liked Hermione. Why hadn't she seen it before? It was only obvious now, the way he looked at her, the way he seemed to squirm when she was close to him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. If you tell anyone.... ANYONE, including Hermione, I will murder you."  
  
"I promise. I won't say anything." Maybe Hermione didn't like Harry; maybe it was Ron she liked. It did make sense. _I'll just have to do this by myself_, Ginny thought. 


	4. Hermione

**Diclaimer: Same as all the other chapters. I still own NOTHING!! I dream of one day owning something, owning at least one character... but nope. I know.. I know... SHORT CHAPTERS! I'm trying my best to make them longer and take into account everything my wonderful reviewers [Runs up to each of you and gives a great big Arika/Kiyoshi hug.] have suggested. This IS my first FanFic, and I'm trying really hard to be accurate! I normally do my own stuff... In later chapters Hermione and Ron may/will get a little out of character. Other than that, I try my hardest to keep them fully in character and in sync with the wonderful world that Rowling created.**

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Four- Hermione  
**  
"Are you sure you've got everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. I even doubled checked."  
  
**xXx**  
  
Hermione was the first to get a compartment on the train. Shortly after, Ron came by.  
  
"There you are. I think Harry and Ginny are coming too."

He sat down next to Hermione. There was a silence. They sat like that for most of the ride, Harry and Ginny were no where to be seen. Hermione fell asleep, while Ron was looking out the window. Her head fell onto his shoulder. He looked over at her, and smiled. He let her stay like that until the train stopped. He gently nudged her, "Hermione? Wake up. We're here." She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry," she blushed. She laughed nervously.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry, where were you on the train? Ron and I were waiting for you!"  
  
"Ginny said that she thought you two would want to talk alone. So I sat with her."  
  
"Oh." Hermione thought to herself, _Why would Ginny do that? Unless, she knows I like Ron.... How would she know? I haven't told anyone.  
_  
"Ron, do you know what Harry's talking about?"  
  
"No ideah." He said with his mouth full of food.  
  
"I think I'm going to the Common Room." Hermione said, as she stalked away.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, as she always did, prior to anyone entering Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ice Mice." Hermione said, as the Fat Lady allowed her portrait to swing open. No one was in the scarlet colored room, as they were all in the Great Hall, eating dinner. _I do not like Ron._ Hermione told herself. _Keep telling yourself that._ The little voice in her head kept saying. _You've admitted it once before, why deny it now? You know you like Ron. Hell,_ said the little voice, _you love him_.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" She told herself.  
  
She had to admit it to herself, and fully believe it. Hermione knew that. She hated though, that her heart told her one thing, and her mind told her another. She wanted to follow her heart. It said, 'Give the note to him. You owe it to yourself and to him.' She, however, was not accustomed to following her heart. She had never felt like this before, but did what her mind said. 'You can't give that note to Ron. It'll make things awkward between you two, especially if he doesn't like you. Oh, and if he does, that'll only complicate things for Harry. What will Harry do if you and Ron are off kissing? Harry can't well kiss himself, you know.' Ron interrupted her thoughts by sitting down next to her.  
  
"Mione." He said her name, and for some reason she blushed. She turned to face him.  
  
"Ron." He looked at her, and kissed her. Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair. She ran up to the girl's dorm.  
  
_Why did he do that? _Now, for sure there would be tension. What else was there to expect? She couldn't just march up to Ron and say, 'Ron Weasley, I love you.' She knew damn well that that wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let it. She was not ready to explore that side of herself, she knew, nor was she ready to look at Ron romantically. She knew that when she was, if she was, she would give the note to Ron. Until then, and only then, would it come out of her bag. She was deeply submerged in her thoughts, and had not heard Ginny enter the room. When Ginny stepped on a squeaky floorboard, Hermione jumped.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ginny said. Hermione did not know what Ginny had in mind for conversation, she didn't know how much she knew or suspected. Ginny only knew what Ron had told her, and that was that he, indeed did love Hermione. Of course, Hermione did not expect that, not even after the hour's events.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Ron told me. About what happened."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He said it was an accident, something he couldn't help. I told him, of course, it was up in the air until I talked to you. I know it's completely pointless, after all, why would you like my brother?" Ginny cringed with the thought.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione looked off dreamily. _Why would I? He's sweet, and knows what to say, right when I need it, or what to do, right when I need it rather._ Ginny was saying something about Ron, something about him having a 'protective barrier' with Hermione, like he did with her. Saying Ron probably saw Hermione like a sister.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I can see how that makes sense." Ginny tried to hide the delight in her face, hiding something from Hermione, her best friend.


	5. Ron

**Disclainer: Own nothing.... J.K. owns all. **

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Five – Ron**  
  
"Mione." he stared at her. She turned to face him.  
"Ron." She looked at him, and he took his chance; he kissed her. She blushed a shade of red he had never seen her turn, and ran up to the girl's stairs. He thought to himself, _What did I do that for? I've gone and upset her now._ _Bloody hell, I don't know what to do when it comes to her.  
_  
"Ron?" He jumped. He hadn't even heard the portrait squeak.  
"Yeah?" It was only Ginny. She was bound to tell Hermione everything he said. He knew she would. It what she did, she was Hermione's best friend, her best friend who happened to be a girl. The only girlfriend she had, to be exact. He was glad that she had Ginny as a best friend, he didn't want anyone else besides himself and Harry as her best friends. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to protect Hermione from everything the world wanted to throw at her. That could be anything, but Ron didn't care, he was ready to take on anything. Whether it Draco Malfoy, Viktor Krum, Snape. He'd do anything for her, he wanted her to know that, but wasn't sure if he wasn't ready to look at Hermione as a love interest. Of course he was, he was thinking it now, but the voice in his head told him no.  
"Where's Hermione?"  
"Up in her dorm."  
"What happened?" Ginny had that twinkle in her eye, Ron noticed, the twinkle that told him she knew.  
"I, um, I kissed her." He turned crimson, while Ginny squealed with delight.  
"Really?"  
"I think, I upset her. Ginny, you know how I feel about her, and sadly, so do Fred and George. Thank Merlin they aren't here, or else-"  
"They would have told Hermione," Ginny cut him off, "and you two would be _together already_."  
  
Ron didn't doubt that, but he was still glad they were not here. His mind raced, how much of this would Ginny tell her? "It was an accident. I couldn't help it. She was so close, and I thought- it was a good idea at the time."  
"Oh Ron, you wanted to kiss her, it was no accident. Do you want me to talk to her?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't like that I've upset her, I don't know what I want right now."  
"Ron, it's up in the air until I talk to her."  
"I know, Gin, I know. I've upset her, by doing something I thought was right, it felt so natural. I don't want to hurt Hermione anymore than I already have."  
"Which means, you want me to talk to her."  
"Sure." She gave Ron a pat on the head, and walked up to the girls' dorm.  
  
He placed his face in his hands. He was unsure of what to do now. He sat staring in the fire for several minutes. When he did look up, Harry was there.  
"Trouble with Hermione?" Ron looked at him shocked, it looked like everyone knew.  
"What?"  
"Oh, come off it Ron. Everyone knows you like her. That is, everyone but her."  
"I do not!" He denied, they had played this game for years, Harry and himself.  
"Yes you do. Its not a secret anymore, Ron. Come off it and tell her. It's been what, three years? Four? This little game you like to play is old." Ron knew very well what Harry was getting at. He was right. He had been having these intense feelings to be around her, to touch her. To kiss her. None, he followed through with until two hours ago.  
  
"I kissed her." Harry's emerald eyes grew wide.  
"You what?"  
"You heard me. I kissed Hermione tonight."  
"Really?"  
"It didn't go well, obviously."  
"Damn, why not?"  
"I don't know! If I knew, I'd be up there, fixing it, and not here, talking to you."  
"I know, mate, I know. I'll talk to her for you."  
"Everyone is talking to her. I think, I should be the one talking." Ron could not have been more right. In any case, he wanted Harry to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her. Of course, he had no words to say.


	6. Harry

**Disclaimer: J.K. declined my offer of my soul for Ron. So, I own nothing by this plot. **

**

* * *

**  
**Just Friends? :: Chapter Six-Harry**  
  
Harry had to talk to her. For Ron. He knew Ron was the one who really wanted to do the talking, but couldn't work up the courage. All Harry had to do was talk to Hermione until she realized she liked Ron. Harry knew she already realized that, but hadn't yet admitted it to herself.  
  
As if she had read his mind, she walked down into the Common Room. Ron refused to meet her eyes and blushed. He looked at Harry, and walked up the stairs.  
  
"I suppose you've heard."  
  
"I have. He likes you, you know. That's why he did it." Harry looked at Hermione, he could tell she was lost. "I liked it, Harry, but I –"

"Don't know what you want." He finished her sentence for her.  
  
"It's been three months since the start of term. For three months, I've wrestled with these urges to be around Ron, to touch Ron. To kiss Ron. Tonight, I panicked, I didn't expect it." Harry laughed. It was one thing to hear Ron say those things about Hermione, but Hermione saying them about Ron?  
  
"You wanted it. You know that! You two have ran circles around each other, but are blind to the fact that the other likes you."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You want me to go get Ron?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to plan out what you're going to say to him. You'll just know." Harry looked at her with caring eyes and left the room.  
  
He walked into his room, and Ginny was sitting there, talking to Ron. Ron took that to be his cue, and headed to the Common Room.  
  
"I was helping Ron figure out what he would say."  
  
"I told Hermione not to worry about what she'd say to Ron, that she'd know."  
  
"Yeah, it's a little hard with Ron though, you know how he is."  
  
"I know. I know. What do you say we go see how they're doing?"  
  
"Ok. Let's use your cloak, though."  
  
"How did..?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, you know. Plus, I heard you talking to Fred and George about it at the Burrow."  
  
They tiptoed down the stairs just enough so Ginny could see. Hermione was on the floor and Ron was sitting next to her. Their voices were in a whisper, so neither Harry nor Ginny could hear.  
  
"Aww." Ginny said. Moving closer to Harry.  
  
"About time." Harry said, looking down and watching Ron and Hermione.


	7. Ron & Hermione

**Disclaimer: I tried again with J.K. but again, she declined. So, still got nothing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! [Hands out cookies] I know, it's short. I can't help the shortness, I try to make it long, and it just doesn't happen. Hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Seven- Ron/Hermione  
**  
"Go talk to her." Harry said.  
  
"Ok. I'm ready to do this." He took a deep breath. Of course he was ready to do this, he had been ready to do it Second Year. He walked down the stairs and into the Common Room. Hermione was sitting on the floor, in front of the roaring fire.  
  
"Hi." He looked down at her; _God she looks so beautiful_, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hi Ron." She smiled and tugged on his robes, as a sign for him to sit down next to her.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
"Mione, the reason I did it is because I love you." His blue eyes were twinkling against the fire, stable and unmoving.  
  
She closed her eyes for several seconds, reopened them and replied, "Ronald Weasley, I love you." She stared into his eyes, as he stroked her wavy brown hair. He gently cradled her chin so that her lips would meet his. He kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss and looked into his eyes, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that."  
  
He put his long freckled arms around her, "I believe I do."  
  
She buried her face into his chest, and that is how they stayed until morning.  
  
**xXx  
**  
When Hermione opened her eyes, the next morning, she was still in Ron's arms. She liked being there, and could get used to the feeling. His right arm was across her, resting on her stomach. His left was cradling her neck. She looked around the scarlet room, which was now filling with the morning sun. Ginny was looking at them, standing near the fireplace. Hermione blushed, put her lips to Ron's ear, "Ron. Ron, wake up." She whispered. It didn't faze Ron, he only tightened his arms around her. She tried again. "Ron. Come on, wake up." He cocked his head to the side, and his eyes slowly began to open.  
  
He smiled at her, and at the thought of having her in his arms.  
  
"How did you sleep?" He asked her, his lips brushing her ear.  
  
"Great," she smiled and stood up and walked up to her room.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Ginny squealed, "I'm so happy for you!" Her eyes where sparkling, as she gave her big brother a hug. 


	8. Draco

**I still don't own Ron. Or anything else but the plot. Sorry this chapter's so short. I just don't like Draco and didn't want to dwell on this chapter too long. I quite like him as a frog. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Right- Draco**  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall to see Hermione and Ron hand in hand. He laughed at the sight, two of the three people he hated most, together. He wondered, although he couldn't care less, how Harry felt.  
"Look! The Weasel's gone and got himself a girl! And the Mudblood no less! How does Wee Little Potter feel? Now that his best friends have abandoned him for each other?" He teased, with a smile on his face.  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry said. Both Hermione and Ron turned a deep red. Draco took notice of this, "Embarrassed of each other are you? I would be."  
  
Draco was enjoying the torture he was in charge of, "Mudblood could only get Weasley; Weasley could only afford Mudblood." This comment hit Ron hard. He jumped to his feet, "Take it back!" he yelled, his hand on his wand, "You DO NOT insult Hermione in front of me!" Ron lurched at Malfoy. Malfoy was ready for this move, and slid quickly to the left. Ron fell to the floor and slid.  
  
Draco laughed, "Can't fight, can you Weasel?" It was Hermione's turn to get angry. She grabbed her wand, and muttered a spell. A stream of teal light sprayed from the end of her wand and hit Draco. He flew back several feet, and green smoke was clouding any view of him. When the smoke cleared, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Instead of the Slytherin boy, there was a frog.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione ran over to were Ron was laying. He had still not come around. She looked very worried. Harry saw Hermione's discomfort, and helped her carry Ron to Hospital Wing.  
  
Sitting at the House table, Hermione was upset.  
"None of this would of happened if I hadn't gotten so upset when Ron kissed me the first time."  
"I think, that even if you wouldn't have, Draco would have made some kind of taunt. And Ron would have jumped to your rescue. That's just how Ron is."  
"Poor Ron. I wish those things didn't bother him so much."  
"He loves you, Hermione. Of course he's going to get upset."  
"Yeah, I know." Hermione felt a sense of love towards Ron for wanting to defend her and also of embarrassment. When he got upset like that, it was kind of unnerving for her to see him get that angry.


	9. Ron

****

REMEMBER- I OWN NOTHING!!! Only the plot and a couple of Ron Weasley pictures.... [Is sad, but with every good review I get better!]

Thanks to Luthien Maikasiriel Black, who resently reviewed. I try, I try. Can you give me some idea on how to build up to the kiss? I thought it would be kinda cute if it was a little random... (I tend to get random...) I read R/Hr fanfics 24/7... and get a few idea of what I like and stuff. Yeah, I read hers. I love them. If you have any ideas, send some my way! I'm always open to what people think is good, just ask Fanius, I rewrote the whole first two chapters just for her. :D

I always have a notebook/pen with me. I always have, because I get inspirtation whenever where ever, and partly, because it's the poet in me, I've written a few poems no one has seen... :D 

As for the rest of you guys, I know... It's still short. It's actually quite long compared to all the others. I write all my stuff on paper before I type it, and it was like three pages. All the other almost never make it to two full pages. I'm working on it. Have at it. Review.... before I hex you!

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Nine - Ron**  
  
"Hermione, honestly! I'm fine!" Ron looked at her, who was sitting on his hospital bed.  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, laying her head on Ron's chest. Ron could be happier, despite his headache.  
"Yes, Mione. I'm perfectly fine." He said as he played with her hair.  
"What did Harry do with Draco?"  
"No idea. I suppose he gave him to McGonagall. I would have liked to have some fun with him. I quite like Malfoy as a frog."  
"Ron!"  
"You're the one who turned him into the frog!" He said, laughing.  
"He insulted us. It was about time he paid." Ron kissed her on the forehead.  
"Say goodbye, Lovebirds!" Madam Pomfrey said, in a singsong voice, "All visitors out please!" Ron kissed her, "Better go, Mione. I should be out in the morning."  
  
xXx  
  
When Ron woke in the morning, Hermione was sitting at the foot of the bed. He smiled.  
"How long have you been sitting there?" He asked, quite pleased that he had someone that loved him that much, to waste God knows how much time just waiting for him to wake up. He put his arms around her, who had sat closer to him.  
"Fifteen minutes or so, just about. You can leave, Madam Pomfrey says it's okay. Do you wanna get Harry and hang out down at the lake?"  
"Sure," Ron said.  
  
xXx  
  
"Ron stop!" Hermione squealed. Ron was tickling her, despite her attempts to get him to stop.  
"Fine. You take the fun out of everything!" Hermione curled up against him, Ron curled up so her body would fit just right. Harry seemed to be out of it, daydreaming. He did, have the Golden Stitch in his hand.  
"How did you manage to swipe that?" Ron asked, surprised.  
"Just did. I have my ways." Harry couldn't be happier for the two, but he was feeling lonely. Ron and Hermione were always together. Harry still had feeling for Cho, but ever since their falling out in Fifth Year, she hasn't given Harry the time of day. He did, although he'd never admit it to Ron, always liked Ginny. Ron stopped Harry's flow of thoughts.  
  
"Hey, we're going to go get something to eat. You wanna come?"  
"No, I'm okay. I'll catch up with you guys later."  
"Ok, see you then." Ron said as he chased after Hermione.  
  
xXx  
  
"Come on!"  
"No! Someone might come in here! This_ is_ a classroom!"  
"Pssh, no one ever comes in here."  
"We did, Ron."  
"Well, that's besides the point."  
"It's after midnight, too."  
"So?"  
"Ron!"  
"What?"  
"Did you hear something?"  
"No. You're just paranoid." He said, as he kissed up and down Hermione's neck. Hermione finally gave into the sensations of Ron kissing her. Little did they know, Harry was watching under his cloak, just a few feet away. He moved closer into the room.


	10. Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Only the plot. J.K. still doesn't want my soul.**

**I'm trying really hard to make the chapters longer. I'm really sorry if it gets too fluffy for you guys! I love all the fluff, and enjoy writing it soo... FLUFFLINESS! If anyone has any idea for Chapter Tweleve, you're welcome to submit them in your reviews! Keep reviewing you guys, they keep me up until all hours of the morning writing! I loose sleep just for you guys! Don't you feel special? Love you guys! -Phoenix****

* * *

**

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Ten - Harry**  
  
Ginny was right there! Why couldn't he reach her? Harry woke up with a start, hot and sweaty. He wondered if Ron was asleep. He got up, the stone floor of the school he loved was cold beneath his feet.  
"Ron?" There was no anwser. He opened the bed curtains, and to his amazement, Ron was not in it. Harry thought a minute.  
"Ron must have gone to the kitchens." Harry said to himself. Harry knew, when Ron's stomach growled, Ron listened. Not thinking too much of it, Harry went back to bed. After tossing and turning for an hour or so, Harry checked Ron's four-poster again. It was empty! Where is he? He wondered. He out the Maurder's Map, and said, "I solmnly swear I am up to no good." The map revealed what secrets it held. This map, given to Harry by the Weasley Twins, showed everyone at Hogwarts. Their location at least. Everyone were in their beds. Everyone excpet Ron and Hermione! Their dots were so close together. At this moment, Harry wished it showed what they were doing as well. Grabbing his his invisibitlilty cloak, he walked out into the corridor, getting closer to the empty classroom Ron and Hermione were at. Let's hope I find them before someone else does.  
  
He crept closer to the door of the abandonded classroom. He was leaning on the door-frame when Hermione's voice floated into his ears, "Oh Ron!" Harry was floored, Hermione and Ron, making out? He cringed at this thought, but he was glad he found them before a teacher did. He slipped through the door, and as he did he tripped on a loose stone in the castle's floor. Harry flew foward, the cloak revealing his face.  
"Oh my-" Ron clasped his hand over her mouth. Hermione, shell shocked, moved closer to Ron. Ron, just as shocked as Hermione, but slightly angry, tighened his grip around her.  
"Harry!" Ron said, his ears getting warm with anger.  
"Ron, I- I--"  
"Spying on us?"  
"No! I -I couldn't find you when I woke up, so I came looking for you. I-"  
  
"Studnets out of bed?"  
They all jumped. Hermione, still recovering from her earlier scare, moved as close as she could to Ron. She was parctically on top of him.  
"PROFESSOR!" Harry said.  
"I can explain." Ron said, jumping to the defense of his friend and the girl he loved. Snape put up his hand, "I shall hear no excueses from you Weasley. 150 points from Gryffindor!" Snape boomed.


	11. Hermione

**Disclaimer: Own ziip! Absolutely nothing. **

**This is were it'll get fluffly. As I said in Chapter Ten's A/N, I'm always welcome for you guys' ideas! Chapter 12'll probably be quite fluffly as well. Sorry this took so long to post, I had to rewrite Ten completely and rewrite the last half of this Chapter. I'm a perfectionist, what can I say? Hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Eleven - Hermione**  
  
"150 points? But professor!"  
"Another five, Miss Granger! All of you, get to your dorms!"  
  
Hermione ran towards Gryffindor Tower Ron was close behind her. In the Common Room, Hermione was in tears.  
"Oh, Mione. I'm so sorry." Ron said, as he took her in her into his arms and kissed her on the top of her wavy hair.  
"What is the rest of the House think? Oh dear." She was sobbing now, shaking violently against Ron's solid chest.  
"It's okay, Mione. We don't have to tell anyone how we lost those points." He swayed back and forth, trying to sooth Hermione's sobs. They were silent after several minutes.  
"I wonder why Harry was out of bed."  
"He says he was looking for me, so I suppose that's why he was out of bed."  
"He's seemed out of it lately. I hope he's okay. I hope he's not dwelling on Sirius' death."  
"I'll talk to him in the morning, I'm sure it's not that. I'm sure he's just a little tired or something, you know how he is."  
"Did you hear that?" Hermione said, as she lifted her head from Ron's chest. Just behind them was a faint croaking sound.  
"Malfoy?" Malfoy the frog came hoping into the room.  
"Where's he been?"  
"I have no idea, I assumed Harry had taken him to McGonagall or at least the hospital wing." Ron picked up the boy-frog and set him on the arm of the couch.  
"What shall we do with him?"  
"I say we set him free." Ron said with a smirk playing on his face. Hermione tried to shield a laugh.  
"He's not a real frog, Ron!"  
"Well, he might as well be. He's slimy like a real frog, even more so as a human."  
"I know, he's a prat, he's a git. But what about his schooling, his family?" _God, I love her. She was always so reasonable. So unselfish._ Ron thought.  
"He's probably going to be a Death Eater, his mother is... evil and his father is Death Eater. I'm just going to set him off somewhere, if he shows up, he shows up. I'm not too worried." Some times, Hermione could not believe Ron's behavior. Some times, the things Ron did infuriated her, but now, it was hard to stay mad at him for long. Which is funnily said, because in all the years past, she always argued with him. She always pretended to be upset with him because it was much easier. There was no chance to let him know she liked him that way. She didn't need to worry about that now, which was a relief for her.  
  
xXx  
  
Hermione spent this Saturday with Ron, and only Ron. Harry hadn't talked to them since that night in the empty classroom. They were down at the lake, it was beginning to become a favorite spot for the two. Hermione planned on doing some studying, but Ron had a different agenda.  
"Oh Mione, we can study later." Ron said, kissing Hermione at the nape of her neck.  
"Ron, please." Hermione liked this, she did, she wasn't sure exactly how much self control she had. She let him kiss her passionately before pushing him off of her.  
"Please. Let's stop."  
"Okay." Ron said, sitting up and placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"Did you talk to Harry?"  
"No." Ron hung his head, he had told her he would.  
"Ron, you have to talk to him. I don't think he'll listen to me, and he seems a bit lonely lately. Promise me you'll talk to him." Her eyes were intense. He loved this about her, how she always seemed to put everyone before herself, but she never forgot about herself.  
"Okay." He said, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.  
"Can we please study now?" She asked, with puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay. Let's study." Hermione was glad he stopped when she asked, that he respected her. That was one of the things she wasn't afraid of, being pushed by Ron farther than she wanted to go.


	12. Ron

Just Friends? :: Chapter Twelve – Ron  
  
It was Christmas finally. Ron had convinced his mother to let Hermione come home with him, to The Burrow. Harry was still not speaking to either of them. Harry, instead of going to The Burrow with them, stayed at the castle. Ron led Hermione by the hand, as they looked for an empty compartment, in the back of the train.  
"Empty! Finally!" Ron said, sitting down and pulling Hermione into his lap.  
"I thought we'd never find one," Hermione said nuzzling Ron's chest. He kissed the top of her head. She put her arms around his neck, and he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked into her soft brown eyes; he gently kissed her. This was the thing she liked. Having Ron hold her, being in his arms made her feel safe. Ron too, loved this. Holding her tiny frame in his arms. During the ride, to the station, they didn't talk much, only sat intertwined. He didn't notice Hermione fell asleep.  
  
xXx  
  
Everyone was out of the Burrow, Ron was doing homework, and Hermione was asleep. Walking to his little sister's room, he saw Hermione was sleeping. She looks so beautiful, sleeping. He thought. He walked over to the bed, and slowly lay down. He put his arm around her and fell asleep.  
  
"Ahem." It was Ginny. Ron sat up right, with Hermione at his chest.  
"May I ask, what the hell you two are doing in my bed? Together?"  
"We just fell asleep."  
"Yes, that's it. Honestly."  
  
xXx  
  
A snowball hit him in the back of the head.  
"HEY!" He said, spinning around.  
"Gotcha!" Hermione said, ducking one of Ron's attempts to hit her. She fell back into the snow, as if he had hit her. Her ran over to her, and dropped onto the white ground next to her. His hand found hers, and she pulled him on top of her. He kissed her; he kissed her neck, her forehead. His lips found hers again, he held her face in one hand, and supported himself with the other. He parted her lips with his tongue, and she opened for expectance. She moaned in his mouth, he couldn't take it. He pulled himself away. He wasn't sure of his self-control.  
"What's wrong? Did I do-" He stopped her.  
"You didn't do anything. I don't think we should. Not until you're ready, really ready. Not just caught up in the moment."  
"Oh Ron." She couldn't believe it.  
"I'm sorry, it's just-"  
"It okay, I promise." She said, as she pulled him towards the house.  
  
xXx  
  
Ron couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours. He heard the creak of his door opening. Hermione's body appeared in the doorway.  
"Ron?" The girl whispered as she closed the door. He didn't move. Hermione moved slowly to the bed, and looked at the closed door.  
"Ron?" Her lips touched his ear. He rolled over sleepily, and grabbed her. Hermione tried to scream, but Ron's hand was on her mouth before she could. He pulled her down on top of him. She nuzzled his chest, like she always did. He kissed the top of her head. He pulled her slowly up so she could look into his eyes. He gingerly kissed her lips.  
"Oh Ron," she purred. 


	13. Hermione

**I would have had this Chapter up sooner,(like last night) but I had to rewrite it twice, my internet was down and my mom was in the hospital earlier this morning. This is really short, but I wanted to get it up. ULTRA FLUFF! THANKS for all your wonderful reviews. They keep me going. (tear)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh well. I wouldn't know what to do with them if I did.**

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Thirteen – Hermione**  
  
It felt good to sleep with Ron's arms around her body. He felt so solid and warm against her back. She felt his chest raise and fall, steadily as he slept. She rolled over, facing him. With her shift, he awoke.  
"Mione?" He asked, sleepily.  
"Go back to sleep Ron." He was slightly more awake now. Her head was against his chest.  
"Why are you awake?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
"I just woke up, I didn't mean to wake you." She said, moving behind him. She placed her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"You didn't." Hermione kissed his cheek, "I love you," she whispered. He grabbed her, so that she would be sitting in his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The heat from her rushed to him and settled into his stomach.  
"I love you too, Mione."  
  
Ron continued to kiss her, her lips, her neck and back again. She wanted to give in. She dug her nails into Ron's shirt; she wasn't sure how long she could last. She rested her head on Ron's chest, letting herself go a little. She slipped her hands up Ron's shirt, resting them on Ron's bare chest.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said, against her lips.  
"Ron." She rasped.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I thought you-"  
"Only if you want to." She breathed against his shirt, breathed in the scent of him. She thought, I love Ron. She sighed. They sat in silence for several minutes.  
"Only if you're sure. Mione, **_ONLY_** if you're sure. We don't have to do anything."


	14. Ron

**Sorry this is super short. Just is... Who should I do the chapter on next? Anyone? Harry, Ginny? Mrs. Weasley, even? **

**REMEMBER - KIYOSHI THE CRAZEE LIL CAT (me) LOVES YOU... and OWNS NOTHING!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Fourteen – Ron  
**  
"Only if you're sure. Mione, only if you're sure. We don't have to do anything," he said, with his clear blue eyes looking into Hermione's soft brown ones.  
"You won't be upset if we don't?" Hermione asked, her voice soft. Ron looked hurt.  
"Of course not! Why would you think I'd be upset?" His hands were cradling Hermione's face.  
"Because, you want this, and... I don't know what I'm doing."  
"Mione.. I like I said, I don't care if we do anything or not."  
"Do you want to?" Her voice was almost a whisper now. Ron noticed Hermione was slightly shaking. He tried to calm her down, he hugged her, and she buried her face into his chest.  
"It's not the end of the world if we don't. I'll only do anything if you want to, if you're sure." Hermione sighed, "I think, I'd like to wait."  
"Okay." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"You're not mad?" Hermione looked up at him.  
"No, I'm not going to be mad because you're not ready. What do you take me for?"  
"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be upset."  
"No." Ron wrapped his arms around her and laid her down. He kissed her cheek, and they fell asleep.  
  
xXx  
  
Ron awoke sharply. There was screaming. It was his mother.  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" His mother shrieked. Hermione tried to hide behind Ron.  
"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE TWO DOING? IN BED? TOGETHER?!?


	15. Mrs Weasley

**So I know... It's short. I promise, 16'll be longer. 16 is six pages when I wrote it out. I still have to type it, so I suppose it'll be up today or tomorrow. and for those who wanted to know, my mom is fine, they let her out of the hospital later that day and is sleeping in bed. YAY Sorry there's not much fluff this chapter, I'll have more fluff later! Sorry the formatting of this chapter is messed up, FF is messing it up, I dunno why... I'll try to fix it next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Oh well. That would make me rich, and I don't know if I could handle it. **

* * *

**Just Friends? :: Chapter Fifteen – Mrs. Weasley  
  
** Mrs. Weasley woke up the same time she always did: six. The twins had gone to Gringott's (so she was lead to believe), Mr. Weasley had gone into work, and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were still asleep. She started the coffee, the toast.  
  
Now it was seven-thirty. She headed upstairs to wake the kids. She looked in Percy's room (now the spare bedroom) to wake Hermione. She wasn't there. _She must have gotten up already_, she thought. She went to Ron's room next.

She opened the door quietly. Something wasn't right. Ron was curled up, in contrast to how he normally slept; he slept sprawled out over the bed. She looked, and Hermione's petite body was in Ron's arms. She screamed. Ron jumped up trying in vain to hide Hermione behind him.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron's face was a deep scarlet; Hermione was shaking behind him.

"WHAT ARE TWO DOING? IN BED? TOGETHER?" Her voice got louder with every word.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can explain-"

"Can you?"

"Mom, we didn't do anything! Honest!" By then, the yelling had woken Ginny, "Bloody hell! What's Hermione doing in Ron's bed?"

"Ginny, watch your mouth." "Sorry." "You two, up. Now. Downstairs in five minutes."  
  
"Mione, I'm so sorry." Hermione was in tears. "I'm the one who came into your room." "I'm not letting you talk the blame, Mum's the worst." He smiled, ruffling his hair. Hermione sniffled and walked down the hall.  
  
xXx  
  
The rest of the holidays went by quickly. Mrs. Weasley did her best to keep her temper down at the two of them; she remembered what it was like to be sixteen and in love. She knew one thing though, if Ginny pulled that, she'd end up killing her.


	16. Ron

**So this is about three pages typed. My longest yet! I hope y'all like it, even though there isn't much fluff in this chapter. I won't be able to update until Thursday, as I'm leaving for Georgia tomorrow. See you all when I get back!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ZIP. **

**

* * *

****Just Friends? :: Chapter sixteen – Ron  
**  
On the train back to the school, Ron could not keep his hands off Hermione. For the rest of the holidays they had barely touched each other.  
"You suppose we should lock the door?" Hermione asked. He walked over to the compartment door and it locked with a click.  
"There." Her said, Hermione crawling back into his lap.  
"We're not going to be able to do this at school, you know."  
"I'll find a way," he said, between kisses.  
"Oh Ron!" She said, hitting his chest.  
"What?"  
"That was so like you."  
"You don't like how I am?" He asked, with mock hurt.  
"Of course I do!"  
"You better!"  
"Or what?"  
"I haven't figured that part out yet." Hermione laughed, and whispered, "I love you."  
"I know." He grinned. Hermione shook her head, she knew what was next.  
"I love you."  
  
Xxx  
  
"Have you seen Ginny?"  
"I haven't come to think, I haven't seen Harry either."  
"Shall we look for them?"  
"Alright."  
  
They walked to Gryffindor Tower.  
"I feel bad for leaving Harry alone."  
"I know. Me too." Ron said.  
"Ice mice." Hermione anwsered. Ron stopped dead in tracks. Harry and Ginny were together!  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, fucking my sister?" Hermione's eyes went wide, this was something totally unexpected.  
"It's not what it looks like!" Ginny yelled, slipping her shirt back on.  
"It sure looks like he's fucking you to me!" Ron dived onto Harry, punching him, kicking him.  
"Get off him!" Ginny grabbed Ron's arm, "It wasn't his idea." Ron stopped, frozen.  
"What?" He was so mad even his eyes were red.  
"You heard me."  
"You mean.. you?"  
"You and Hermione-"Harry's mouth dropped.  
"What? You guys..?"  
"WE didn't do anything, not that's any of your busniess Harry!" Hermione defened, upset. Ron, dumbfounded, stood up and headed to his room.  
"Ginny, this was your idea?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Why?"  
"It just kinda happened, but I initaed it."  
"Oh." Hermione looked down at her shoes.  
"I'm gonna go talk to Ron." Ginny made her way to her big brother's room.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny carefully pushed open the door.  
"What?" Ron barked.  
"I wanna talk to you." She moved slowly to where Ron was sitting.  
"I really don't want to hear it. My baby sister was fucked mindless by my best mate!"  
"I told you! It wasn't his idea! It was mine!"  
"He still did it! He still fucked you!"  
"You are impossible Ron!"  
"At least I don't fuck my best mate's sister!"  
"Harry doesn't have a sister!"  
"That's not the point and you know it!"  
"You don't need to protect me!"  
"Obviously I do!"  
"I'm old enough to decide what I do! I'm fifteen!"  
"I don't care if you're onehundred and fifteen! You've crossed a serious line!"  
"What about you and Hermione?"  
"What about us?"  
"Mum found her in your bed!"  
"And?"  
"And? What in the hell do you mean 'and'?"  
"What me and Hermione do or don't do is none of your busniess!  
"She was found in your bed!"  
"We did nothing!"  
"Then why was she found in your bed?"  
"She couldn't slee- Why am I telling you? Since it's none of your business?"  
"Well, if you wanna play that, what Harry and I do, or anyone and I do is none of your business!"  
"You're my little sister! Of course its my business!"  
  
It was Weasley temper against Weasley temper. Both of their faces were as red as their trademark hair, maybe even more so.  
"I can't look at you right now." Ron said, walking back down to the Common Room.  
  
XXx  
  
"Ron, you need to calm down."  
"Calm down? How can I calm down when I just walked in the Common Room on my best mate fu- screwing my sister?" He toned down his mouth in front of her, knowing how much she hated the word.  
"She's fifteen Ron! You can't protect her forever." Ron sighed. Hermione was right. This was only the beginning.  
"I know, I just can't believe... Ginny and Harry..." He shuddered. He wanted to get that thought out of his head.  
"I know, I know. He did cross that line. Let's take a walk or something, so you can calm down. Then, you'll be calm, Ginny'll be calm and you all can talk."  
"I suppose."  
  
It was dinner, and Ron and Hermione were not there.  
"Ron, where are we walking?"  
"Anywhere." He answered, wondering towards a wall. Hermione followed, she knew what Ron was hinting at. She backed up against the wall. Ron followed her, covering her body with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
THUMP. "Ron?" Hermione panted. "Yeah?" THUMP. "Did you hear that?" THUMP. "Yeah.. What could it be? Everyone's at dinner." "Yeah." THUMP.  
  
"Ginny! Stop!" Harry whispered. "Shh! They'll hear you!" "Too late." Ron grabbed Harry by the robes, "First you fuck my sister and now you're spying on me and Hermione? Do you get off on this shit, or what?" "Ron.. I- I-"Harry stammered. "Save it. I'm done. You've crossed a serious line when you fooled around with my sister." Ron walked off, followed by Hermione.


	17. Hermione

**Okay, so I'm back! Aren't you happy? I'm totally feeling better after my trip to GA. Hope you guys like this Chapter, you didn't think I'd keep the Golden Trio apart for long, did you? Of course not!**

**Oh, HOW DARE YOU THINK I OWN HP!!! (Shamed)**

**

* * *

**

**Just Friends? :: Chapter seventeen – Hermione**  
  
She ran after Ron, shaken that he had gotten so angry.  
"Please, calm down." She pleaded, the fire in his eyes was a different one than the one she was used to.  
"Mione, Harry knows how I feel about my sister. I'm very protective; I have to be." He ran a hand through his already messed hair, "Since Fred and George aren't here to be." He added quietly. He sat down in the abandoned Common Room.  
"Ginny can take care of herself, you know that. I think Harry will be good for her, not to mention the influence she'll have on him."  
"I know." Ron said, looking intensely into her eyes. She loved when his crystal blue eyes met her hazel ones.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice snapped her from her daydream.  
"Yes?"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why is it that you're so sure Harry is good for her?" he whispered.  
"I know something good when I see it."  
"Really?"  
"I am dating you aren't I?" His ears turned crimson, as they often did when she told him how much she thought of him. She snuggled into him, he played with her hair. This was what she liked, really liked, just being with Ron. She wished she could stay wrapped up in Ron's arms forever, but she knew should couldn't.  
  
**xXx  
**  
Harry and Ron were still not speaking, even after two weeks. It was driving her mad.  
"Please! Just talk to Ron!" She was begging him now, she had been at it for nearly and hour.  
"If he's leave Gin alone..." He trailed off. He wanted someone to be with so badly, that was evident.  
"He's her brother, Harry. You know that's not going to happen."  
"Well, I'm not apologizing."  
"Me and Ron fighting is one thing, but you and Ron?""  
"Oh please, I don't need this."  
"Harry please! It's driving me mad!"  
"Sorry, but he's gone too far."  
"I know, I just-"  
"I know. It's just lonely now that you two have finally gotten together. I mean, I'm happy for you guys, because I see the way he looks at you. I've never seen him look at anyone like that. I see how you look at him, and how happy he makes you. I know love when I see it, and you two are it. It's just you two are always together, all the time, alone."  
Hermione looked down at the floor, "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
**xXx**  
  
Ron and Harry had started to speak again. It was such a relief to Hermione. Harry didn't seem so lonely now that Ron had started to make time for him.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said, bouncing on Hermione's bed.  
"Yes?"  
"Ron seems okay with the idea of me and Harry!"  
"That's great!"  
"So how are you and my prat of a brother doing?"  
"Just fine."  
"Really?" You two haven't spent much time alone lately, have you?"  
"No, we haven't. I miss it."  
"I say that you go to the Astronomy Tower later tonight."  
"Why?" She asked, puzzled.  
"Just do it."  
"I dunno..." She had a feeling Ron was behind this. It was sweet.  
"Trust me."  
"Okay."


	18. Ron

**This Chapter was originally seven written pages. I had to cut it into two chapters. This would have been up last night only I had to rewrite this and Chapter 19(before I spilt them) twice, and then a third time when I decided to split it. **

**WARNING :: MEGA ULTRA FLUFF AHEAD!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything. I just set the characters loose in comprimising situations and see what happens.****

* * *

****Just Friends? :: Chapter Eighteen – Ron  
**  
"Ginny?"  
"Uh-huh?" She asked, looked up from her Charms essay.  
"Can you do something for me?"  
"Sure."  
"You know how me and Hermione have been making a lot of time for Harry these last couple of weeks?"  
"Yeah."  
"I want to surprise her."  
"How?"  
"Just take her somewhere quiet. So we can be alone for a while."  
"And you need me to... what?"  
"Get her to come to the Astronomy Tower tonight."  
"Sure." Ginny went up to the girls' dormitory to talk to Hermione. Ginny knew her brother couldn't be a prat all the time, in fact, he was pretty sweet to Hermione. Ron went to talk to Harry.  
  
"Hey mate?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you mind if I sneak off tonight to surprise Hermione? She's dealt with spending time together with you thing really well, so..."  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"Thanks." He scrambled through the portrait; he was off to the Tower, he wanted everything to be perfect for Hermione.  
  
xXx  
  
Ron was guiding Hermione to the tower by her hands, as she was blindfolded. He locked the door that lead to the Tower, and removed the fabric from her eyes.  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione gasped; it was very beautiful. Candles were scattered everywhere, and there was a blanket in the middle of the floor.  
"Surprised?" He asked, whispering into her ear.  
"Very."  
"Good." He flashed her his goofiest smile.  
"And what it I wasn't?" She said, backing up against the wall.  
"Then I might have to do this," he said, backing her up against the wall.  
"Is that all?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Of course not." He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"And?"  
"You know me all too well." He said, kissing her lips. Hermione leaned into the wall, causing Ron to fall closer to her. This intensified their kiss. Hermione was emitted little mewing noises, which Ron was responding to. His hands slid down to her hips. He stopped.  
"It's okay."  
"I'm getting carried away," he said, sitting on the blanket.  
"It's okay, really." She said, sitting in his lap. She pressed her lips against his, with force. This caused him to have this intense need, to be with her, the same one that had caused him to get carried away that night at the Burrow.  
"Are you sure? You won't regret anything?"  
"Of course not! Why would you think that I would regret being with you?"  
"Because you could do better."  
"Yes I could."  
"What?"  
"Let me finish. There is no better for me, I want Ron Weasley. You are as good as it gets," she laid her head down on his chest, "I love you and nothing can ever change that." Ron lifted her to face him, so he could look into her eyes, looking into her soul. Her eyes always showed all these emotions, everything she felt for him. Sometimes, it was the helpful thing in the world. Other times, it scared him.


	19. Hermione

**Sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff. It was a little hard. I'm not sure how long this will be, because I have a lil' trouble winding stuff down. REVIEW PEOPLE! The more you review the faster I write and get it posted. After this fic is done I might reformat it and rewrite somethings. Just an idea... Since I read something on SO, that made me think about it. Review and I'll give you a firewhiskey!**

**

* * *

**

**Just Friends? :: Chapter nineteen - Hermione**

She'd been avoiding Ron for days. She had gotten an owl from home; it wasn't an ordinary owl. Not at all. Her parents wanted her home, out of Hogwarts. There had been a mysterious Muggle death. Her parents thought it had to do with the world her daughter was involved with. She didn't know how to tell Ron she had to leave.

She was walking up to her dorm when Ron's familiar arms wrapped around her. She stiffened.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing..."

"It's your parents, isn't it?"

"How did you... ?"

"I just had a feeling."

"I have to leave school."

"Leave? Why?"

"There was a Muggle who mysteriously died at home, and my parents figure it has something to do with wizarding world."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes." She hung her head.

"It's okay."

"No. No it's not. I can't leave you." She choked back tears.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He said, hugged her tighter.

"Can we go to your room to cuddle?"

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I just-"

"Are you sure you're okay? I promise you that I'll always be here," he said as he took her hand and covered her heart. That did it, she melted. She kissed him like she never had before. It was passionate, it was hungry, it wanted him.

"Mione, you are truly intoxicating."

"You should talk." She said breathlessly.

xXx

Hermione woke up in the arms she loved. Never mind she had broken a school rule, probably two. But she didn't care a this point. What had woke her was the catcalls.

"Way to go, Ron!" Dean cheered.

"Score for Weasley!" Seamus added. They failed to notice both of them were fully clothed.

"Shut it." Ron said, closing the curtains around his bed again.

"Who are you, love?"

"Nervous."

"It's alright."

"I love you, Ron," she said as she burrowed into his chest.

"I love you too."

xXx

Hermione had not preformed magic in weeks. Her mother had locked away all of her Hogwarts things.

"We're only doing this out of love." her mother told her.

She scoffed, "Love? Sure."

"You could have been killed there at that school. Whatever killed that man could easily kill you."

"I would have been fine! I can handle myself!"

"You're only sixteen! I don't think you can take care of yourself!"

"Did you ever stop and think that I would have been fine? That there was someone at Hogwarts who would never let anything happen to me? That there was someone there who cares about me enough to give his life for me? Someone who loves me just about as much or maybe more than you?" She was furious, he voice was shrill.

"It's that Ron boy, isn't it? The red headed one?"

"Yes. Ron loves me."

"And you love him."

"YES! Is that so wrong?"

"He's a wizard." Her mother said calmly.

"Why are you so against this now? So what if he's a wizard?"

"Because you could be killed!"

"Oh please!" She ran up the stairs to her room. There was a series of thumps and slams. She wasn't angry, she wasn't furious, she was livid.

Suddenly, there was a pop in her thoughts.

_Hermione?_

_Ron? Is that you?_

_Yes. Are you alright?_

_How are we talking?_

_I'm an empath._

_That's how you knew about my parents._

_Yeah._

_I miss you._

_I miss you too._

_They're upset._

_Your parents?_

_Yeah. Because of you._

_Me?_

_Not YOU, but that you're a wizard._

_Ooh. A little iffy still, aren't they?_

_Yeah._

_Oh love, I'll come get you._

_How? When?_

_Just be patient._ With another pop he vanished from her mind.

"MOM! Please! Let me go back!"

"You could be killed!"

"Ron and Harry would never let anything happen to me! Hogwarts is the safest place in the world!"

"Sure it is. You know, they can't be around you all the time."

"Please," she was crying now, "I only have one more year."

"No. End of discussion."

xXx

_Wake up, love._

_Ron?_

_Yeah._

_How are you?_

_I'm okay, what about you?_

_Missing you._

_I know._

_When are you coming?_

_Be patient._

_Okay._

A few weeks passed with no word from Ron. Mr. Granger, on this particular day, got an owl.

"Owl? This must be for Hermione." Although, when he took the letter from the owl, he saw it was for him, "For me? Who would send me an owl?"

_Dear Mr. Granger,_

_You have never met me, although Mrs. Granger has. I'm Ron, Hermione's boyfriend._

"Boyfriend? She never told me about him..."

_I know that you took her out of school for fear of her safety. I love your daughter, very much, and would never let anything happen to her. I know that Harry would never let anything happen to her either. You see, your daughter is very safe here. We all dearly miss her and want her back._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron Weasley_

While both of her parents were at work, she went through the week's mail.

"Oh, what's this?" Her eyes widened as she read the letter, "Ron? Wrote a letter to my father?"

Her eyes flew over the parchment again.

"Oh wow."

_Ron? Please Ron..._

Nothing.

_Come on!_

Nothing.

_RON!_

_What is it, love?_

_The letter._

_Did he get it?_

_Yes._

_What did he say?_

_I'm not sure. I didn't see him open it._

_Oh._

_You didn't have to, you know._

_I told you, I'm getting you back._

_Let's just see if it changes his mind, okay?_

_Okay. I love you._

_I love you too._


	20. AN

I know I'm not supposed to make A/N's like this, but.. whatever.

I've hit a bit of block on this story, and I should say... I think I've done well. Getting until Chapter 19 until I have block. Normally, I noly get to Six. I think I'm going to begin a new fic, and then possibly rewrite this one. We'll see how it goes. I love you guys! Thanks for stickin' with me! I hope you'll come back when I get unblocked! You guys can always E-mail me with suggestions!


End file.
